My guardian angel
by knarren-K-spirit
Summary: After shocking news is received, Chad is in trouble. will he survive?


**Hey everyone it's been a while since I wrote a S.W.A.C Fanfic eh? Well there have been a number of reasons why I've stopped writing but the main reason is that I have had depression for the past 2 years.**

**Soooooo….on with the story!**

Chad

_I could not feel anything in my body but the dull pain that tortured my heart. _

_She was dead. The girl who had given me a reason to be happy, dead. _

_Sonny Munroe. Gone. _

_That wretched day I found out that terrible news kept flashing in my head. I couldn't control it. I couldn't stop thinking about it as tears escaped my eyes and sobs echoed from my throat. _

_I was in my dressing room, sitting on the floor, back to the wall and hands covering my face. _

_Who knew thee Chan Dylan Cooper could cry over something that wasn't something about himself? _

_Sonny's Death was the last thing I thought of. I dreamed of me and my girlfriend living together as a married couple until the end of our elder days. _

_But that was never going to happen. How stupid I was to think my fantasy would come true. Nothing lasts forever. _

_**February 19**__**th**__** 2011**_

_**Chad walked to the So Random! prop house for 2 reasons that morning.**_

_**One, to see his beloved, Sonny Munroe. The other, to disgust the others with cheesy love quotes and smother her with kisses. **_

_**As he entered the room he expected to see his lady discussing the new sketch she had wrote for the show with her friends. Nico and Grady laughing with a little too much enthusiasm, Tawni with a starry eyed expression while thinking how great she would look and Zora….that's as far as he got, but the room was missing one person when he entered. Sonny. Was she late?**_

_**Tawni and Zora were on the sofa comforting each other while crying their eyes out. Nico and Grady motionless with tear stained faces on the floor next to them. **_

"_**What's going on? Has Chuckle City turned into Glooms Ville?" Chad asked with his usual cocky attitude he used to greet them.**_

_**They all looked at him speechlessly. "Haven't you heard?" Zora squeaked, more tears slithering down her cheeks. **_

"_**Heard what?" Chad replied now realising this was serious. **_

_**Nico stood up and walked up to him with a sombre expression. "I'm sorry to say it to you Chad but Sonny passed away." **_

_**For once in his life Chad was wordless. He felt like all the air had been sucked out of his lungs while his heart struggled to beat. **_

_**He shook his head. "No, this isn't true…she can't be!"**_

_**Nico placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke with sympathetic words. "We can't believe it either Chad but she died just last night. She broke her neck when she fell down the stairs of her apartment."**_

_**Chad couldn't help it. He collapsed to the ground and cried his heart out with his hands hiding his face while whispering Sonny's name in a cracked voice. **_

_**He felt someone wrap their arms him, noticing it was Zora when he looked. **_

_**If he wasn't this inconsolable he would have shook the 12 year old away but even at 18 he didn't care that the "greatest actor of our generation" was getting comforted by a 12 year old girl. He even wrapped his arms around her returning the comfort hold as she too mourned the loss of her dear friend.**_

Sonny's spirit

The day she died.

_I couldn't believe this. I was dead! And what a way to die. Getting my heal caught through a crack in the floor boards and falling face first down the stairs causing my neck to snap. _

_I stared at my body that was sprawled at the foot of those wretched steps. My right shoe was still stuck in the floor boards. My blood made a scarlet sea around my head, soaking into the white carpet. _

_I heard the front door open and I saw one of my neighbours who gasped at the sight of my body and run of calling for the doorman. _

_What seems like hours later my mother came running towards my body screaming my name and holding me tight…well you get what I mean. I couldn't do anything, all I could do was my mother sob while my blood soaked into her clothes while our neighbours tried to console her. Then something occurred to me. Chad, my boyfriend. What would he do? We had been dating for almost 6 months and at the end of every date he would tell me he became happier every week. Now all of that was going to be maliciously ripped away from him. What would he do?_

_I needed to be with him now and comfort him the second he receives the news of my death. _

_I could imagine what the press would be like. I imagined what would be in the headlines: TRAGIC LOSS OF SO RANDOM'S BELOVED SONNY or SONNY MUNROE SUNNY NO MORE or TRAGIC DEATH OF A BELOVED COMEDIAN or SONNY MUNROE DEAD: FAMILY AND FRIENDS DEVESTATED. _

_My dearest friends…__Tawni Hart, Nico Harris, Zora Lancaster, Grady and Grant Mitchell, Lucy Locket and Mel Winters. _

_I knew they would miss and grieve for me but I was worried about Chad the most. _

_What would he do?_


End file.
